The New Old Girl Seth Love Story
by MissKirstyn145
Summary: Lorelei Morgan, is best friends with Seth Clearwater. She like's him but thinks he'd never look at her because she's on the larger side. Anyway here is a story about friendship, love and heart break. Seth/OC (M because of language and adult scenes and emotions.) ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, **_

_**Here's another Seth Clearwater Love story.**_

_**It is rated M due to adult feelings and emotions and some bad language (Don't want little kids reading that shit)**_

_**Anyway, I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters own the unknowns ( oooooo mysterious)**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**Kirstyn xx**_

* * *

**Name:** Lorelei Anna Morgan  
**Nicknames**: Rory(friends and family), Brace-face, pizza- face, four-eyes, ugly, fat ( by everyone in school)  
**Age:** 14. 15 in 5 months  
**Appearance:** Fat, short, braces, glasses, acne, ugly, mid length brown-black wavy hair, tanned skin, blue eyes, dimples, pink lips. And did I say fat.  
**Height:** 5ft  
**Weight:** I'm not gonna tell you  
**Birthday**: November 13th  
**Favourite colour:** Purple and green  
**Personality:** Shy, weirdly happy (mostly), tomboy, sporty ,smart and quirky.  
**Statues:** Human (for now)  
**Likes:** Music, dancing, hiking, drawing, reading, photography, sports, singing, playing guitar and piano, and hanging with my BFF's.  
**Dislikes:** Bullies, wh*res, sl*ts, bi*ches, Brussels sprouts ( but who does?) and other stuff.  
**Family:** Zack Morgan (dad), Kathy Elizabeth Willows- Morgan (mom)  
**Bio-**  
Hi, my name is Lorelai but please call me Rory. I live in La Push, Washington with my mom and dad. My dad is full blooded Quileute while my mum is only 1/2 Quileute. Her mom is English. Grandma and Gramps live in London, where my mom grew-up, then she came to Forks to go to college, then she meet my dad.  
My BFF's are: Seth Clearwater,James Martin, Christina Evans,Conner Chambers and Jade Palmer. I'm Fat with a capital F! My parents insists that it's the result of the combination of medication that I'm on, but I know that's _soo _not true. My worst enemies are : Shelly Marx, Max Carton (Shelly's bf) and Shelly's clones.  
I'm 14 almost 15, I can't wait *mental fist pump*.  
Well gotta go the school bus just pulled up. Time for another day of torture. YAY * Note the sarcasm*  
Bye

* * *

**Rory's P.O.V.  
**I threw on a white baggy t-shirt black sweatpants and a green hoodie to school to hide my body. My closet was full of hoodies and sweat pants. Ugh, I really hate my life.  
I got onto the bus and sat down by Seth, he was in my grade and my BFF and to be honest I had a crush on him. But he wouldn't look at me twice besides all the girls at school ( even the seniors and we're freshman) loved him because I quote " He's a total babe" but he's so much more than that. He's kind, loving always happy, sporty, smart and the fact that he's good looking helps.  
**Seth-Hey Rory. What's up?**  
**Me- Nothing much. What about you Clearwater?**  
Did I mention that I always call him Clearwater I only call him Seth if I'm mad at him which isn't often or if something is really serious.  
**Seth- Nothin'. My dad and Charlie Swan are going out to search for those giant wolf-bear things today. Bella Swan saw them the other day, and she told Charlie and he freaked out, like big time. It was worse than when I didn't clean my room and my mum when insane.**  
Me-Hahaha that was hilarious. Oh I hope your dad and Charlie are careful. Cause when I woke up this morning I had one of my feelings.  
**Seth- You mean the ones you have when something bad's gonna happen. Cause honestly those freak me out. I mean something always bad happens once you have a feeling**  
**Me-Yup, it was one of those and usually when I have one I get really warm but this time I went cold and pale like like...**  
**Seth-Like what Rory?**  
**Me-*Gulp* Like Death. It was like what I imagined death to be like. And it scared the hell out of me.**  
**Seth- Oh. I'm sure everything will be fine. Don't worry.**  
Then he patted my hand and I felt the heat come off him. And when he touched me I felt pain, pain that was gonna happen soon. I took a look at Seth under my eyelashes and saw that he'd slightly buffed up a bit.  
**Me- Clearwater, are you okay? You feel as if you have a fever. Seth I mean you're really hot.**  
**Seth- I'm fine and thank you for the compliment**.  
**Me- Oh shut up! You know what I meant. But seriously you're really warm.**  
**Seth- I'm fine, I'm healthy as a horse. Don't worry about me.**  
**Me- Fine, I just worry. I don't want my besto getting sick.**  
Seth just laughed, douche. We finally got to school, I grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him of the bus,saying thanks to the bus driver.  
We got to our lockers then met up with Jade, Chrissy, Connor and James in Homeroom.  
**Jade- What's up mis amigos.**  
Jade is 1/2 Spanish. While Chrissy and Jamie are both full Quiluete.  
**Seth- Nothin' much. Except the fact that Rory had one of her feelings this morning.**  
I glared Seth with one of my death glares. He held his hands up in surrender his shaggy hair falling in his eyes. I rolled my eyes then I felt something smack against my head I looked at the basketball that had hit me and then I heard Max- freaking-Carton laughing one of his evil laughs. I felt my eyes go cold, I stood up the chair scrapping nosily against the floor by know my knuckles had turned white. I picked up the basketball turned around then threw it at Max's head. He was too busy laughing to notice a basketball flying towards his head then I heard a crunch and Max was holding his nose blood pouring down his face. Even though I'd probably broke his nose , I still was furious then next thing I know I hear a smash. Everyone turned and looked at the windows. They had all smashed with only the tiniest of shards still hanging onto the window panes. I gawked. I slowly sunk into my chair, while everyone was still gawking at the windows. I looked at my friends to see what they thought about the whole window situation they all looked shocked and a little frightened except Seth. He looked furious and was shaking.  
**Me- Seth, calm down. It's okay look at me I'm fine.**  
He slowly calmed down and looked at me then mumbled sorry and I gave him a nod.  
**Lunch Time**  
We were sitting at our usual lunch table. Seth and Connor were stuffing their face's, James was well being James, Chrissy and Jade were all eating ham burgers while I was picking at a salad. It was so unfair Jade and Chrissy eat almost as much as Seth and they're still as thin as a pin.  
**Seth- Really Rory? You're having salad _again_?**  
**Connor- Seriously what is with girls and eating salads, you'd never catch me eating a salad.**  
**Jade- That's cuz your a pig, it would be weird if _you _were eating a salad cause your like a dude. Me- Sexist much?**

Connor mumbled something about him not being a pig, even though he _so_ is. Then an announcement came over the intercom  
Principal Walsh- Could Seth Clearwater please report to my office immediately.  
Oohs echoed through out the cafeteria. I looked at Seth and gave him a reassuring nod. He nodded back but their was fear in his chocolate brown eyes.

Lunch had finished and Seth wasn't back, so naturally I was worried. But I went off to Trig it was the last class of the day. Thank God.  
I walked home, still worried about Seth buy shrugged it off. I walked in the door, dropping my bag at the door.  
**Me- I'm hommmeeeeee.**  
**Dad- In here honey.**  
Huh? What was dad doing home? Wasn't he supposed to be at work. I walked into the kitchen and saw mom and dad sitting at the kitchen table, they wouldn't meet my eyes, mom was starring into her mug while dad was playing with his fingers.  
**Me- Mom? Dad? What's going on?**  
**Mom- Honey, sit down. We have something to tell you.**  
**Dad- Honey, well how do I say this?**  
**Me- Guys just spit it out.**  
**Mom- Well we're moving.**  
**Me- WHAT? When? Where? Why?**  
**Dad- We're moving in a few weeks. We moving to London in England. And we're moving there because of my job. It's only for a two years, so we won't be gone long.**  
**Me-Won't be gone long?! Two years that's 24 months, 104 weeks and 730 days! And you're telling me that it's not long?! Sorry, but are you freaking crazy.**  
**Mom- Do not use that tone with us. You're young, you'll adapt. We're moving end of story. Just imagine you can re-invent yourself. It will be like a clean slate. **I knew she was talking about my weight.  
**Me- How can you be so cold? You grew up in London so, you'll know people there. I won't. How is that fair? Huh? Please explain to me, cause I'm lost right now.**  
**Mom- Go up to your room and don't come down until you're ready to apologize for using that tone with us.**  
**Me- Whatever.**  
And I stomped up stairs slamming my bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, **_

_**Thanks for the follow and reviews :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TWILIGHT.**_

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Kirstyn xx**_

* * *

**Seth P.O.V**

**In the principal's office.**

**Principal Walsh**- **Seth, I just got a call from your mom. Your dad's in the hospital and it's not looking good, he had a heart attack. Your sister is on her way.**

**Me- Oh God. Um, thank you sir.**

**Principal Walsh- No problem Seth. I hope your dad is going to be okay. He's a good man.**

Just then Leah walked in tears running down her face; I haven't seen Leah cry since Sam dumped her for Emily.

She came over gave me a hug and nodded at and we left for the hospital.

**At the hospital.**

When we got to my dad's room we saw: Billy Black, Charlie Swan, Mom, Quil Sr, other Elders, Dr. Greene and Sam Uley. Wait. What the heck is Sam doing here? I swear to God, if he doesn't leave I'm gonna punch him the face. Whoa, where did that come from, I'm not a violent person. I felt Leah stiffen beside me when she saw Sam. I know the Elders love him and what not but he has no right to be here. So I pulled him to the side.

**Me- Sam, get out of here. I don't want you here, Leah doesn't want you here, and in fact no one wants you here. So get out, you are nothing to me, nothing to my sister. Just leave.**

I growled, my hands shaking. I took a deep breath and calmed down; I turned away from Sam and walked back into my dads' room.

Mom was now holding dads hand, tears going down her face murmuring

**Mom-"Please don't leave me. Please."**

My eyes started to water and I walked over to mom and put my arm around her. Leah came and stood behind us her eyes red and puffy with tears still running down her cheeks.

Dad opened his eyes, looked at me and said with a raspy voice

**Dad- "Son protect your mom, your sister and your tribe. And behave for you mother."** I nodded my head **"Leah, mind your brother he's probably going to get himself into trouble at some stage. And behave; I know you're an adult but still." **He gave her a knowing look. He turned to mom with a smile he gently took her face in his palms **"Sue, darling be strong. Things will get a bit crazing but be strong. I love you. Forever and always."** He then looked at Old Quil, Billy, Charlie and Sam **"Men, mind my children and wife. Charlie, Billy, Quil, it has been a pleasure knowing you and being able to call you my friends. And Sam, you keep your eye on and look out for my wife and children, when these old rust buckets can't."**

Then his eyes slowly closed and the heart monitor went BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP.

Then me and Leah started shaking. Then next thing I know I'm dragged out to the forest beside the hospital and I heard a slap noise and I looked up to see that Sam slapped Leah across the face and she's growling at him her eyes furious then she let out one last growl and then poof! in her place was a grey wolf. She was beautiful, her body was grey but on her face was a silver that went out to a brown that was her ears and the tips around her face. She growled at Sam then ran off into the woods.

I was shook out of my thoughts when I felt my cheek tingling, I stared at Sam, his hand still raised. Did that motherfucker just do what I think he did? Well by the tingling sensation in my cheek, I guess so. I growled at him for smacking me and Leah. Then my bones started popping and badda bing badda boom, I'm a wolf too.

My life couldn't get any weirder.

**_?-Can you hear me Seth?_**

**_Me- Uh, yeah but who the FUCK ARE YOU!_**

**_Sam- It's Sam._**

**_?- I'm going crazy, bat shit CRAZY! I'm hearing voices in my head, I'M HEARING VOICES IN MY HEAD! I'M FUCKING CRAZY._**

**_Sam- Leah you're not going crazy. The legends, they're true. You are both wolves, protectors of this tribe._**

**_Leah- Sorry? Did I just hear you correctly? Wolves? We're WOLVES!?_**

**_Me- As in paws and tails and fur? The whole lot?_**

**_Sam- _*mental sigh* _Yes you're werewolves. You have a fur and paws and tails._**

**_Leah- Back the fuck up. If we're werewolves, then why can I hear you?_**

**_Me- Duh Leah, we're obviously telepathic._**

**_Sam- Leah, Seth is right…. Surprisingly._**

**_Me- HEY!_**

**_Leah- Seth shut up! And Sam What The Fuck do you know about Seth's lack of intelligence. _**

**_Me- And I repeat HEY!_**

**_Sam- Would you two just shut up! I need you to phase back!_**

**_Leah- And we do that how exactly? Sorry bro, but I'm not really experienced in the whole wolf business._**

**_Sam- Just picture yourself human. And when you phase back you'll be naked._**

**_Leah- WHAT?! I am not being FUCKING naked in front of you or of Seth._**

**_Me- Yeah, I'd be traumatized. _**

**_Leah- SHUT UP SETH!_**

I think my life just got weirder

* * *

_**So, Leah and Seth are now wolves.**_

_**Hope you liked it :)**_

_**Kirstyn xx**_

_**PS: I probably won't be updating much as the Christmas hols are almost over and my teachers are bitches and decided to give us homework in 4th YEAR! **_


End file.
